


Hey Bunny

by coffinbugz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hearing Voices, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinbugz/pseuds/coffinbugz
Summary: Technoblade is hearing voices however, they're extremely violent.(If you're looking for a love story I suggest I told the stars about you, on my account, this one will have little to no romance in it.)
Kudos: 3





	Hey Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/7gGF1VVTajV0QUNp3kgqDE?si=o-LMqf_BRo-ZpQzbNwT9Dw )  
> No longer a WIP, it is finished.

Techno heard the screams of the people he murdered. He felt terrible for it, but the voices told him to. He ran a hand through his hair, undoing his braid in stress, the voices were begging for another murder. He passed by Tommy, his cape covering most of his body as he gripped his sword, the voices telling him to murder Theseus, the nickname Techno had for Tommy as a joke. Tommy looked at him in concern. “Are you alright?” Tommy asked, gently touching Techno’s shoulder. “I’m fine.” He said as he snapped back to reality. He continued walking, to his home in the arctic, as the grass faded into the snow and the path was covered in snow. He knew he was close. The voices had told them that they wanted to be known as Bunny, a more innocent-sounding name for such genocidal voices. He walked into the house, pulling a secret book, then going down into a hidden spot of his house, pulling out a potion he started drinking. “Techno? You home?” Phil said, looking around and finding the secret book, wanting to read it, it opens the passage and Techno sits in the corner shaking. They were yelling since he was trying to get rid of them. He saw a rusted knife, and the voices told him to take it to L’manberg, the voices were telling him to rip off his fingernails and that if he ever told anyone about the voices he would rot in jail, the maggots eating him alive. “Hey Bunny, what the hell is wrong with us? I want to scratch myself with infected rust.” “Techno,” Phil said, the pink-haired pig hybrid looking up at Philza, the man who’s basically his father. “who is Bunny?” Techno tried to dismiss Phil, but he would not leave him alone. Phil picked up the potion and saw it was in a skull jar, the one he used for his instant damage potions, he opened the chest, revealing a bunch of instant damage potions, with poison mixed in, making an unsightly muted yellow colour, and some that weren’t mixed yet. “Techno, are you mixing instant damage and poison potions, then drinking it, to self-harm?” Techno looked up, his pink eyes looking into Phil’s blue eyes. “It’s the only way to make them stop, without harming others,” Techno said, extremely cryptic to anyone who didn’t know about the voices, he was the only one who knew. “my hands still feel blood-stained Phil. I can’t win. I never wanted to kill Tubbo. I never wanted to kill anyone.” He heard the voices laugh, they got exactly what they wanted. They wanted to break Techno. And they were doing exactly that. He couldn’t tell anyone about them in terror that he was going to be hospitalised. “Phil, I think you should escort yourself out of this room,” Techno said, a murderous glint in his eye. Phil quickly climbed up the ladder hearing Techno’s blade being sharpened. Techno was out for blood. Techno sliced open his wrist with the rusty knife, soft chuckling in response. He climbs out of the secret room and starts heading towards L’manberg, his skull mask he made out of human bones on, showing he wasn’t messing around. Blood dripped from his wrist, the germs from the rusty blade in his arm, he knew for a fact he had tetanus, but he couldn’t care, all he knew was that he needed to kill someone, maybe a whole country. His sane self was trying to get through to the bloodlusty self that was now in control of his body. Bunny and the part of him that only wants murder were in control of the body, and he couldn’t do anything, he felt lost, knowing he would have to spectate another murder. He finally gained control of his body however, his sane self quickly turned insane, as he sprinted towards L’manberg, seeing Wilbur, Phil ran after Techno, the speed potion Phil drank previously just about to run off as he jumps on Techno, Techno fights Phil as Phil screams for Wilbur to run, and he does so. Techno quickly stabbed Phil in the stomach with the knife, pushing Phil off of him. Phil turns to his side, sobs leave his mouth, he was married for god’s sake and he was about to bleed out from being stabbed by his child. Techno finally snapped back into reality and turned to see Phil, sobbing. “Phil- God, no, you can’t die on me. Please. I need you, Phil.” Techno said rummaging through his bag, trying to find a regeneration potion or even just an instant health potion. He holds Phil’s hand, rummaging through his bag to find bandages, feeling Phil’s hearts fall. He didn’t have three lives like the others, he only had one. Techno took the knife out and bandaged Phil, running to L’manberg, Phil bleeding out in his hands. He knew he wasn’t allowed in their land but Phil was dying. “Someone help!” Techno yelled out, the pink-haired male not wanting the person who raised him to die. Wilbur rushed over and helped Techno carry Phil to the hut, Techno could feel Phil was on half a heart, tears streaming down his face. “He’s almost dead.” They were on the prime path when Techno felt his last heart fade away, and Phil’s eyes glaze over. “Wilbur. It’s no use anymore. He’s dead.” Wilbur heard Techno speak out, in a hushed tone, they were both crying, but Techno was the one that wouldn’t cry at all, yet he was. Wilbur couldn’t handle it and walked off, sobs coming from him. “Why did I have to stab him? Why did I do it?” Techno pulled out his sword, stabbing himself in the throat and twisting the blade, attempting to maximize damage. “I’m sorry Phil.. I’m so sorry.” He said, starting to bleed out, as he falls to his knees and when his whole body hits the ground, he’s almost dead, but in a whisper, he speaks. “I’m sorry.” He says, the stress and pain leaving his body, as the last amount of blood needed to kill him leaves his body.


End file.
